militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
August von Kleist
| birth_place = Perkuiken, East Prussia, Prussia | death_date = | death_place = Potsdam, Brandenburg, German Empire | placeofburial = | image = | signature = | caption = | nickname = | allegiance = (to 1866) * (to 1872) }} | branch = | serviceyears = 1835–72 | rank = Major General | commands = | unit = | battles = | awards = | spouse = | relations = }} August Christoph Viktor von Kleist (February 19, 1818, Perkuiken - May 14, 1890, Potsdam) was a Prussian Major General Biography Ancestry August von Kleist came from the female line of the dukes of Pomerania.Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels, Band A XIII, C.A. Starke-Verlag, Limburg, 1975, S. 308 u. 326 He was the fourth son of the Prussian Rittmeister and lord of Perkuiken, Christoph Albrecht Leopold von Kleist (May 19, 1789, Königsberg - March 25, 1823), and his wife, Emilie (November 21, 1790 - August 5, 1870, Lablacken was from the Steinwehr lineage.Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels, Band A XIII, C.A. Starke-Verlag, Limburg, 1975, S. 325. Military career August von Kleist had chosen a military career not only due his family's precarious financial situation, but also due to the early death of his father. He joined the Prussian Cadet Corps and was part of the Cadet School in Kulm and was further educated in Berlin.Gustav Kratz: Die Geschichte des Geschlechts von Kleist, Band III, Nr. 883, S. 479 He then entered the army as a Second Lieutenant and joined the 1. artillery-brigade on August 12, 1835. From 1842-1847 he was the administrator of the artillery depots in Königsberg. He was then transferred to Memel in 1848, where he constructed the breach batteries which would become feared among the Danish Navy during its attack from Schleswig-Holstein in the First Schleswig War. After completing this task he was then promoted to First Lieutenant and appoint brigade-adjunct. He then gained experience profession during the Mobilization, which saw the disorganization of the Prussian Army, that prompted, the writing of a brochure titled Die Notwendigkeit einer Modification unserer Armeeorganisation ("The Necessity of a modification to our Army's organizational structure"). The brochure was then banned from sale by the army supreme command.Gustav Kratz: Die Geschichte des Geschlechts von Kleist, Band III, Nr. 883, S. 479f. Later, in 1851, he was appointted to become an assistant to the Ordinance Examiners Commission and in 1852 was promoted to Captain. After the completion of his work in Berlin he was then sent back to the army and in 1856 was promoted to Captain 1st Class and stationed at Magdeburg. He was then transferred to Wesel and promoted to Major in 1859. In the end, he was transferred to the 3. Artilleriebrigade and soon promoted to Oberstleutnant (lieutenant colonel) and commander of the Prussian Artillery Crew of the Fortress of Mainz.Gustav Kratz: Die Geschichte des Geschlechts von Kleist, Band III, Nr. 883, S. 480. In 1866 he was promoted to Oberst (Colonel) and commander of the 5. Artillerie-Festungsregiments (5th Artillery Fortress Regiment) and during the Austro-Prussian War was recognized for his outstanding performance at the battles of Glogau, Posen, Thorn and Graudenz. After the war, he became commander of the 2. (pommerschen) Artillerie-Brigade (2nd Pomeranian Artillery Brigade) in 1868 and in this position was promoted to Major General on July 26, 1870. He participated in the Franco-Prussian War in 1870/1871, especially in the Battle of Gravelotte, the Siege of Metz and the Siege of Paris. After that, he joined an expedition in the Kraków-Częstochowa Upland, where the strains of his career became apparent. He then became classified as invalid and was depositioned from the military in 1872. Family Since April 13, 1851, August von Kleist was married with Emmeline von Morstein (1827-1866). They had two daughters and four sons, including the Prussian generals Erwin von Kleist and Alfred von Kleist.Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels, Band A XIII, C.A. Starke-Verlag, Limburg, 1975, S. 327 After the death of Emmeline, he had a childless second marriage with Bertha von Ostau (1855-1910) since October 15, 1869. Awards * Order of the Crown 2nd Class on September 18, 1869 * Iron Cross (1870) 2nd Class * Order of the Red Eagle 2nd Class with Oak Leaves and Swords on September 17, 1872 * Order of St. John (1872) References Bibliography * Kurt von Priesdorff: Soldatisches Führertum. Band 8. Hanseatische Verlagsanstalt Hamburg. o.J. S. 266–267. * Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels. Band A XIII. C.A. Starke-Verlag. Limburg. 1975. *Gustav Kratz: Die Geschichte des Geschlechts von Kleist. Band III. Nr. 883 digitalisat Category:People of the Franco-Prussian War Category:People of the Austro-Prussian War Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Eagle, 2nd class Category:Major generals of Prussia Category:1818 births Category:1890 deaths Category:Kleist family